Dangerous Zone
by Adrenalia
Summary: C'est en Californie, aux USA, qu'une école nommé Vengéo, a été détruite par un nouveau mage qui monte en puissance sur le continent Américain. Suite à quoi, les élèves sont envoyés à Poudlard. Mais attention, les espions sont partout.
1. Chapter 1 Réveil

_Bonjour, bonjour!_

_Alors alors, que dire? Et bien que je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfic?_

_Celle-ci sera basé uniquement sur le point de vue des Serpentard. Alors dites vous bien que les Gryffondor n'auront pas forcément le beau rôle. Mwahaha. _

_*SBAFF* Brefouille. _

_Ce texte est écrit à la manière d'un roman, si les paragraphes sont gros, c'est parce que c'est comme ça, et qu'il s'agit du même "sujet", quand je saute une ligne j'en aborde un autre. Donc en gros: c'est comme ça parce que ca doit être comme ça. Désolé, mais c'est comme si on me demandait de couper en plein milieu d'une phrase X_x. -néanmoins je ferais attention quand même u_u-_

_Bon je vous fais le discourt habituel - les trucs à savoir quoi-: _

_-Ceci un OC x Théodore Nott_

_-J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ceci._

_-Toutes histoires se rapprochant de près ou de loin est purement hasardeuse. -je ne suis pas une pompeuse-_

_-Les personnage appartiennent à JKR, excepté ceux qui feront partis de mon imagination -bien entendu-_

_-Je ne respecterais pas frocément le caractère des perso -secondaire du moins-_

_-Cette histoire est du point de vue Serpentardien._

_-Je vous prie de m'excusez pour les fautes de grammaire, orthographe et conjugaison._

_-Le fait que mon pseudo soit le nom de l'OC ne veux pas dire que je me projette là-dedans! Je trouvais juste que mon pseudo collait bien à l'histoire de HP -niveau nom original du moins XD- Ne vous méprenez pas =3_

_-Histoire à la première personne sauf passages exceptionnels_

_Je crois que c'est tout -c'est déjà pas mal. -_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**Jeudi 24 Octobre**

-C'est le matin, faut se lever !

-Hmmm ! Pas encore. Fit une voix plaintive.

-Allez debout ! Hurlait la première en soulevant le matelas d'un coup de baguette magique.

Un cri se fit entendre de la part de la jeune fille victime du sortilège de retournement, suivi d'un « Aie » indiquant qu'elle avait atteint le sol. Elle se releva en vitesse, se saisit de sa baguette poser sur son chevet et s'élança a sa poursuite en hurlant : FOUTUE SERPENTARDE !

En effet, foutue Serpentarde. Avec tout ce boucan il m'est impossible de finir ma nuit. Mâtiné serait plus exacte, il est tout de même onze heure, mais on ne va pas jouer sur les mots de si bon matin. _Par Merlin je hais ces filles._

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux et m'asseyais sur mon lit me passant la main dans mes cheveux, comme si ce simple geste allait me redonner ma vigueur et mon énergie –si t'en t'es qu'il y en a en moi-. Mes pupilles grisés observaient la pièce, le silence et l'absence total des jeune filles de Serpentard de mon année, m'indiquaient qu'elles devaient être sorties prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle ou en train de flâner dans la salle commune à comploter contre les Gryffon, ou au pire, à se raconter leur vies. Cependant en tendant bien l'oreille, on n'entendait rien, pas un mot, pas un son. Ce silence inhabituel dans les cachots, m'indiquait que la première solution semblait être la meilleure. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si bon matin aujourd'hui ?_

Alors que mes yeux encore endormis scrutaient la pièce je décidais qu'il valait mieux rester là que courir n'importe où un samedi matin. C'est donc sur cette pensée que je me replaçais dans mon lit et m'ensevelis sous les couvertures chaudes et confortables. Pourtant, il me semblait que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Ce silence si perçant, ne me disait rien qui vaille. A vrai dire il me faisait presque peur. Ce n'était pas seulement qui était absente, c'était tous les Serpentard ! Ce qui est vraiment stupéfiant quand on y réfléchit. Car de toutes heure de la journée, jamais, ô grand jamais, la salle commune des Serpentard n'est restée vide… Et sans bruit. Prise d'un doute qui grandissait de plus en plus, j'ouvris les yeux avec un énervement soudain, c'est encore plus bizarre que _Moi_ je n'ai pas été mise au courant, surtout avec Taylor comme amie. Je refermais les yeux en soupirant bruyamment Espérant me faire rentrer dans la tête que rie ne se passait en haut. Mais non, impossible. Malgré moi, j'avais constamment ce doute en moi, celui de manquer quelque chose, d'avoir oublié un petit détail qui semblait important. C'est donc avec énervement que je me redressais sur mon lit, les jambes pliées, le regard mort -_pour ainsi dire_-. Mes pupilles grisées-argentées observaient la pièce. Pas un seul corps vivant –ou mort- dans ces lits qui bordaient les murs de la chambre du dortoir, Daphné avait pris soin de faire son lit avant de descendre, et c'était bien la seule, mise à part Taylor et Serena qui venait de la même école que moi avant d'être transférées ici pour cause de destruction de notre ancien collège-lycée… *soupire*. Par contre Pansy et Milicent avec Vanessa AllStars –encore une élève toute fraiche- n'avait pas pris cette peine, laissant ce travail aux elfes de maison. Les affaires étaient posées sur les meubles qui entouraient la pièce, je pouvais voir que Serena avait pris soin de plier sa serviette avec laquelle elle s'était lavée ce matin et l'avait sur son lit a coté de divers produits, tous bien alignés et ordonnés. Je souris, du mieux que je pouvais au réveil, en voyant ceci qui me rappelait décidément là d'où l'on venait. Là où l'on nous enseignait les bonnes tenues et les cours de bienséances. On nous apprenait dans chaque cours à être organisés et disponible à tout moment de la journée. Des règles de vie qui nous servirons où que nous irions. Enfin je soupirais, lasse de tout cela, et tout aussi lentement, je me posais la plante de mes pieds sur le sol, froid, comme n'importe quelle pierre de ce château maudit. –_En tout bon Serpentard je déteste ce château_-. Complètement écœurée que nous ayons dus quitter notre si magnifique château à nous, à Los Angeles, pour venir ici, en Angleterre. Je soupirais bruyamment une fois de plus en repensant aux douces plages de la Californie et de ses boutiques si affluentes même pour les sorciers, ces petits endroits où l'on vend des babioles dont nous, moi, Serena et Taylor, raffolons tellement. Avec ses bibliothèques et ses librairies, ses salons de massage magiques et ses lieux publique si charmant… Mais surtout en repensant au soleil, si absent ici pendant 320 jours, avant de me lever et d'atteindre la salle de bain de cette maudite chambre déprimante, toute en vert et argent et noir. Sombre, humide, et glauque.

La salle de bain comportait une baignoire et une douche, un double lavabo –bien qu'aucune de nous n'y va quand la salle de bain est déjà occupée-, de ce fait il y avait là un grand miroir qui prenait toute la largeur de ces lavabos en argent. Les rideaux étaient vert avec de la dentelle argentées, une petite pièce en somme. Je m'approchais du petit meuble qu'il y avait a coter de la porte, où se trouvait nos affaires, saisit mon shampoing et mon gel douche et entrait dans la cabine, lentement je tournis le robinet d'eau chaude et attendis. Mais j'aurais avant, du me demander si AllStars n'avait pas pris sa douche avant… Pour l'eau chaude s'entend. Car une eau gelé me tomba sur le visage et ruissela sur mon corps nu. Mes yeux grisés s'ouvrirent en grand tant dis que je poussais un hurlement. Avec une rapidité digne d'un poursuiveur de Quidditch, je sortis de la douche et saisi en vitesse ma Serviette. Regardant cette paroi de verre avec un froncement de sourcil et des yeux devenus noirs encre, exprimant ainsi ma fureur, comme si cette cabine de douche était vivante et qu'elle allait s'excuser. Je me dis que finalement mon attitude était puérile, et qu'il ne fallait pas que je me venge sur cette pauvre douche… Mais sur AllStars. Puis, surement à cause du désespoir, je regardais la baignoire, y fit couler de l'eau, et attendis. Mais là encore l'eau se gelait plus qu'elle ne se réchauffait, bien entendu, il est de notion publique, et tout le monde le sait, que si l'eau chaude a disparut à un robinet, ca le sera aussi pour tous les autres robinets de la pièce. Maudite Serpentarde. Tu me le paieras. Avec un soupire je me résignais à prendre ma douche ce soir. Ne voulant surtout pas aller dans le dortoir d'une autre année ou pire, des garçons. Je m'habillais donc avec lassitude et me tournais vers mon reflet, les mains accrochés au lavabo. Le miroir était devenu mon ami depuis trois ans. Il ne me renvoyait plus cette image désastreuse du réveil avec des yeux exorbités et des cheveux dans tous les sens. C'était plutôt le contraire qui m'apparaissait, des cheveux noir brillant et lisse, des yeux comme finement maquillé avec des cils parfaitement courbés qui faisaient ressortir mes yeux gris, et une bouche pulpeuse. La magie d'une transformation. Rien que pour cela je ne regrettais jamais mon choix. Après satisfaction et toilettage, je descendis les marches du dortoir et arrivait dans la salle commune, il n'y avait en effet pas l'ombre d'une vie. Mise à part Théodore qui restait là à étudier. Je le saluais d'un geste de la main, auquel il répondit par un signe de tête très léger –d'un coté c'est Théodore, faut pas s'attendre à grand chose- et avançais jusqu'à la sortie, non sans auparavant éprouver un certain mal être en repensant à mon cri de tout à l'heure.

Les couloirs étaient vide, de même que les salles de classe, ce qui, même un samedi matin, semblait assez curieux. Les Serdaigles ne manquaient jamais une occasion de nous prouver qu'ils étaient intelligents et studieux, et n'hésitaient pas à demander une salle de classe aux professeurs pour nous balancer leur savoir faire à la figure. Ce à quoi, nous, Serpentard de surcroit, nous leur montrions le notre de savoir faire, nous les enfermions dans leur salle avec divers objet devant la porte. Ce qui ne pouvait être défait avec un sortilège. _Astucieux ces Serpents_. Je passais devant les cuisines, ou du moins le tableau qui y mène, puis passait devant le couloir menant à la salle commune des Poufsouffle, pour finir par gravir les cinq marches qui menait au hall d'entrée, et donc par déduction, à la grande salle, le hall était vaste et grand, avec divers bifurcations qui menaient un peu partout dans le collège, aux étages ou dans les couloirs, les cachots ou l'extérieur. Mais surtout dans la grande salle, lieu où l'on mangeait tous ensemble, répartis par maisons, avec à l'autre extrémité, la table des Professeurs. Les bruits qu'ils y avaient, me rassurèrent quelque peu. _Au moins ici il y a de l'animation. _Mais la surprise m'avait repris quand je passais les doubles portes et relevais la tête vers mes camarades. La salle était presque vide. Trois des Quatres tables présentes étaient pour ainsi dire désertes. Malgré quelques Poufsouffles ici et là, de nombreux Serdaigles qui révisaient, leur tables semblaient vides, mais pas autant que celle des Gryffondor, où leur couleurs étaient totalement absente.

Je m'assis aux coté de Pansy et la clique de Drago . Mon visage devait trahir ma voix muette, car tous me regardaient.

-J'ai manquée quelque chose ? Demandais-je pour les faire réagir.

-Non, répondit Blaise en se réanimant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire revivre tout le monde.

-Le Balafré essaie une nouvelle acrobatie qu'il a lue dans un livre de Quidditch. Murmura Pansy en se penchant vers moi, un petit gloussement au fond de la gorge.

-Ca m'étonne que Drago et les autres n'y soient pas alors. Fis-je avec un sourire non dissimulée. L'intéresser me répondit de la même manière. Il leva son verre vers moi et dit :

-On a décidé de le laisser tranquille pour l'instant, on a plus important à faire.

J'allais répondre quand, à cet instant Théodore Nott arriva dans la salle. Comparé à moi, il ne semblait pas trop surpris de cette absence inhabituelle dans la salle de déjeuner. Il s'installa en face de moi et ferma son livre en soupirant avant de prendre un morceau de pain et de le découper avec sa baguette.

-Tu lis quoi Nott ?

-Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser, Parkinson.

_Dis plutôt que tu ne puisses comprendre..._ Je pris moi aussi un verre de jus de fruit et du pain, mais préférant l'artisanal, je le découpais avec mes mains et en avalait plusieurs bouchées, avant de saisir de pot de pate à tartiner. La table retrouva son entrain habituel. A coter de moi, Taylor Lin.. Et le reste est imprononçable, me parlait avec dynamisme, elle me disait que AllStars s'était pris les pieds dans sa serviette après avoir poussé un hurlement, et était tombé la tête la première sur le lavabo. Il avait bien fallu une bonne heure pour tout nettoyer histoire que, nous, nous ne soyons pas gêner par l'odeur du sang. Elle parlait avec des gestes et des mimiques qui me faisait sourire, bien que j'étais trop occupé a essayer de tartiner le chocolat sur mon toast pour la regarder en face. Mais rien que le fait d'imaginer AllStars tombant sur un lavabo, était en lui-même, un moment hilarant. Drago assit en face de Pansy et aux coté de Nott, parlait avec ce dernier sur un sujet que je n'arrivais à comprendre. Le reste de la troupe était trop éloigné pour que je ne puisse l'entendre. Je jetais cependant une œillade discrète à Pansy qui regardait sans ménagement ni discrétion –d'un coté c'est Parkinson…- l'héritier des Nott qui écoutait le blond et parlait uniquement quand il avait quelque chose à suggérer ou qu'il trouvait important de dire ou de souligner. Je pinçais les lèvres en réprimant un rire, Nott était mal barré. Pansy, qui ne se décourage pas, comme je l'espérais, réessaya son coup avec Nott.

-Allez quoi, ce n'est pas un truc secret, genre des histoires de Mangemort avec ton père. Tu peux nous le dire Théo.

_J'ai toujours admirée le tact de cette fille_. Préférant assister à une autre scène, je me levais et attrapait trois autres petit pains chaud, dont un que je mordis avant de me lever pour sortir de la salle, adressant un simple : « On se voit en bas », à Taylor qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Sans le vouloir, je venais de sauver la mise à Théodore. Car en partant de la sorte, parlant juste en deux seconde à mon amie, je venais d'attiser la curiosité de la pékinoise, qui, rappelons-le, a pris en griffe tous les élèves nouveaux qui se sont incrustés dans leurs cursus scolaires, ce qui comprend donc tous les élèves issue de ce –_merveilleux_- collège-lycée appelé Vengéo. Elle me suivit du regard alors que je marchais tranquillement de mon habituel pas lent, mais pourtant si rapide, vers la grande porte.

-Tu t'en vas ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Ben non tu vois bien que je reste. Répondis-je en me retournant marchant à reculons et ouvrant grand les bras avec un petit sourire si fin qu'il en est invisible, pour mieux observer les visages des Serpentard, _même Nott émit un sourire_.

Et sur ces belles paroles, ainsi que sur les rires des personnes aux alentour et le teint rouge tomate de la pékinoise, je sortie de la grande salle pour retrouver Serena au bord du lac, comme convenu chaque samedi matin. Mais à peine dépassée la grande porte, que Léhanie, une autre élève de Vengéo et sœur de Serena, se jeta sur moi en soufflant bruyamment.

-Je t'ai cherchée partout.

-Et bien sois heureuse tu m'as trouvée, maintenant laisses moi passer tu veux. Je dois rejoindre ta sœur.

-Attends !

Je ne m'arrêtais pas et continuais mon chemin vers le lac. Quoi que cette petite jaune puisse vouloir me dire, cela ne valait pas un peu de bon temps avec ma meilleure amie au visage si rayonnant.

* * *

_Et voila la premier Chapitre._

_En espèrant que mon style d'écriture aussi assomant soit-il vous ai plu. =3_

_Merci de me lire!_


	2. Chapter 2 Vengéo

_Me revoilà!_

_Je pense que un chapitre par jour ca ira non?_

_Bon euh.. Pour les Quatres ou Cinq premiers chapitres tout du moins ^^"_

_Je tiens a vous dire que je place beaucoup d'espoir dans cette fiction, elle est recherché et je fais de mon mieux pour que mes idées soient cohérentes et bien décrites. _

_Cette fois-ci il y aura un long, très long paragraphe sur le fonctionnement de Vengéo -désolé mais je ne pouvais pas le couper-._

_Les indices concernant l'intrigue de l'histoire se mettent en place petit à petit. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir a lire ce chapitre, comme j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire.  
_

-Aussi pour ceux qui l'auraient louper, je pense notamment a toi Snapou, j'ai édité le Chapitre un, et oui j'avais oublié le blabla de début de chapitre XD-

* * *

**Jeudi 24 Octobre**

Je m'approchais si lentement qu'elle ne m'entendit pas, mais elle savait pourtant très bien que j'étais là. Je ne manquais jamais de venir la voir à nos rendez-vous habituel le samedi matin dans les alentours de midi. Elle se tenait près du lac, ses cheveux blonds miroitant et ondulés formaient de parfaites boucles. Son teint pâle lui donnait un air de poupée en porcelaine, et ses iris bleu turquoise était non sans rappeler la mer du coté des caraïbes. Elle avait un succès fou à Vengéo, qui ne tarda pas à suivre à Hogwarts, mais elle refusait sans cesse les demandes qui lui étaient faites. Elle était toujours souriante et avait toujours cet air rayonnant sur le visage. Et même si c'était un plaisir de passer du temps en sa compagnie, ses amis étaient triés sur le volet. Bien sur elle restait amicale, sereine et aimable avec les autres, mais les vraies personnes qui comptent pour elle, ne sont pas si nombreux que ça au contraire de sa popularité. Elle avait ce genre de caractère si simple… Aux premiers abords.

Comme à son habitude, elle se tenait debout, les jambes dans l'eau, et entres ses mains se trouvait une fleur de lotus qui scintillait avec les fines gouttelettes de rosés sur ses feuilles. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et me porta un sourire aussi éblouissant que les rayons du soleil. Je lui répondis pour ma part, par un simple geste de la main. Serena avait été ma meilleure amie depuis mon arrivée à Vengéo, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les « Douze », bien qu'elle et moi en fassions parties, les fuyant comme la peste et leurs lançant des regards noir à la dérobée. Celui qu'elle haïssait le plus, c'était Travis. Car elle était bien loin de se laisser attendrir par ses beaux yeux bleus et sa chevelure blonde comme les blés, mais surtout par ses belles paroles de dragueur qu'il ressort à chaque jolie fille qu'il croise. Travis avait, en effet, cette attitude de Bad Boy aux airs classes et fières. Bon nombre de jeunes filles sont tombées dans ses bras, mais aucune n'a voulu l'avouer. Alors entre celles qui disent la vérité, et celles qui mentent… Pourtant celle qu'il essaie d'avoir au près de lui depuis la première année, c'est bien Serena. Cependant la jeune fille reste de marbre devant de telles « gamineries », selon ses termes. Elle m'a avouée avoir déjà succombée à tout cela, mais à vite déchanté quand notre playboy a ressortie les même phrases, avec les même gestes, à une Airwane. Serena n'a pas appréciée la chose et s'est mise à le détester plus que permis.

Je pris place au creux d'un arbre centenaire qui bordait les flots du lac, et la regardait sortir les pieds de l'eau et faire évaporer le liquide avec un sort d'évaporation. Le genre de sort que l'on apprend que plus tard ici, mais que nous, nous avons vu durant les premières semaines de cour en première année. Elle entortilla des mèches autour de son doigt, et avec un sort de chaleur, se reforma ses « anglaises ». Une fois qu'elle se trouva présentable, elle remit ses jambière noire aux bordures dorées et bordeaux, rechaussa ses chaussures et s'assit en tailleur en face de moi.

- Alors, que penses-tu de cette école ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix chantonnante.

-Hm.. Grimaçais-je en attrapant une fleur avec l'idée de lui enlever ses pétales. Je sais pas trop, enfaite je pense que je ne me plairais pas ici.

-Pourquoi donc ? S'inquiéta mon amie qui avait déjà prit gout à cette vie –_cette fille a une possibilité d'adaptation incroyable_.-

-Comment dire. Commençais en commençant à arracher un à un, les pétales de cette pauvre fleur et a les recueillir dans ma main gauche. Depuis notre arrivée, c'est le seul jour où il fasse vraiment beau. L'herbe est encore humide… Vengéo me manque.

-Vengéo où la chaleur de l'été permanent de Los Angeles ?

-…, Je fis mine de réfléchir un moment en levant les yeux au ciel, Les deux ? Non vraiment. Même les cours ici sont fade et sans intérêt.

Elle me sourit d'un sourire rassurant. Le genre de sourire qu'une mère vous donnerait. Elle admira les reflets de l'eau et prit un air mélancolique.

-C'est sûr.. Mais, il faut se dire que ça peut être intéressant pour notre apprentissage, de voir comment d'autres écoles fonctionne, quelles sont les autres type de magie. Clarifia-t-elle les yeux rivés sur les ondulations de l'eau.

-T'es bien une Néréide toi ! Toujours à relativiser et à voir le bon coté des choses.

-C'est sur ce n'est pas les principale qualités des FireWin. Sourit-elle.

-… Je ne répondis rien, piquée au vif, et changeais de sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne me plais pas ici. Je me demande comment tu fais pour t'adapter aussi vite.

-A force de déménager d'un bout à l'autre des Amériques ca devient une seconde nature.

Serena avait des parents très voyageurs. Ils se sont forcés à arrêter de partir d'un bout à l'autre d'un état quand Serena reçu sa lettre d'admission à Vengéo, à Los Angeles. Durant toute sa scolarité là-bas, mon amie et moi avions été dans des maisons différentes. Comme le veut aussi Poudlard. On est dans une maison un jour, on y reste. Personnellement j'étais chez les FireWin, aussi appelé les Vulcain, en rapport avec la divinité issue de la mythologie Grec. La maison du feu où seul ceux qui ont un penchant « machiavélique » peuvent rentrer. Il faut donc montrer une certaine cruauté pour en partie. Serena, quant à elle, se trouvait dans la maison des AquaWave, les Néréides sont leurs divinités. Le symbole de l'eau. Contrairement au FireWin, les Néréides sont plus calme, plus serein et plus agréable. Bien sur il y en a d'autres : Les SoilFloor, symbolisant la terre, avec pour autre nom les Méliades, nous avons aussi l'air avec les AirWane, et Ouranos. Puis ensuite vient les Professeurs, répartis en deux catégories, ceux qui enseignent les matières dites bénéfiques : les Glowish, voulant dire : Lumière. Avec Ether. Puis ceux qui enseignent les matières plus ténébreuses, Nyx. Déesse de la nuit, pour les ténèbres. Ces derniers sont les seuls à n'avoir qu'un nom. Personnellement nous, les élèves, les appelons aussi Erèbe. Dieux des Ténèbres. Après, les appellations issues de la répartition, sont au bon vouloir des gens. Selon leur préférence phonétique. En arrivant à Hogwarts, nous avons été réparties à Serpentard. Bien que d'après moi Serena n'avait pas le profil, Caleigh, le chef de notre clan, m'avait assurée qu'elle y avait sa place. Cela ne semblait pas déteindre sur le moral de notre jeune blonde qui s'était faite à l'idée d'être avec les méchants. En arrivant dans le dortoir la première nuit, certes nous avons été l'objet de plusieurs œillades assez incessantes et presque gênantes, même si c'était surtout les questions qui l'étaient le plus… On n'avait pas vraiment l'autorisation pour en divulguer suffisamment pour attiser leur curiosité. Mais dans l'ensemble cela s'était bien passé.

Daphné Greengrasse, une fille un peu peste dans l'âme, avait pourtant des qualités remarquables quand il s'agissait de se faire oublier. Pansy Parkinson, cette pékinoise qui n'arrête pas de parler, quant à elle, n'avait pas les mêmes dispositions que son amie aux cheveux ébène. Ainsi elle n'a pas arrêtée de nous demander des renseignements sur notre école. Tracy Davis, faisant partie de la même bande que Pansy avec leur amie Milicent Bullstrode, semblait déjà plus encline à se taire… Ou alors c'est parce que Pansy ne leur lui laissait pas en placer une. Cela se comprend. D'après moi, Travis et Greengrasse ne sont pas très loin derrière la Pansy niveau Hiérarchie Serpentardienne, et sont même si près d'elle, qu'elles pourraient la détrôner de son piédestal. Milicent, une jeune fille assez enrobée qui inspire un peu le dégout, surtout quand on la voit manger… Est en faite une forte tête qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et qui n'hésite pas à remettre Pansy à sa place. Dommage que son physique ne la mette pas en valeur, car dans sa tête c'est une battante et une meneuse hors pair. Après cinq minutes passées dans ce dortoir j'avais déjà analysée les caractères de chacune d'entre elles… Preuve qu'à Hogwarts on n'apprend pas assez à se méfier correctement des autres, contrairement à Vengéo où on apprend _presque_ à avoir une double personnalité, soit disant « au-cas-où ». Seulement après il est difficile de savoir si vos amis vont vous aimer pour votre vraie personnalité, ou la factice…

Pansy avait commencée dès que nous étions rentrées, Vanessa AllStars, Serena McBirds, Taylor Lin Schweigner, mais c'est tellement imprononçable qu'on s'arrête à "Lin", et moi. Vanessa, avait bien entendu sautée sur l'occasion, ce à quoi je me suis fait un plaisir de lui rappeler que nous ne pouvions pas en parler sans l'accord de notre chère directrice, Ariana Hiraï. Seulement trop contente de pouvoir être le centre du monde, elle commença à répondre aux questions posées, sous nos regards à la fois dégoutés et furieux. Ces questions bien que d'ordre privées, portaient sur le fonctionnement de l'école. AllStars leur avoua que nous aussi nous avions des maisons. Mais bien plus sélective que ce simple Choixpeau magique.

En effet, pour nous, notre répartition se passe autrement. Autrement plus… Magique. Tout d'abord nous entrons dans l'école, par la suite, cette entrée nous mène directement dans l'une des quatres salles prévue a cette effet. Nous sommes donc téléportés, là où l'école veut que nous allions. Pour ma part, moi qui suis à FireWin, j'ai passée la double porte de ce château mythique et féérique, et au lieu du hall que je voyais avant de passer la porte, je me suis retrouvée dans une autre salle, avec des tapisseries rouges, sur un mur de pierres noires. Des coupelles en argent, et une table sur le coté gauche, à droite se trouvait une fenêtre, quand je m'approchais pour regarder, je vis que j'étais au huitième étage, car la hauteur et la fenêtre, me laissait penser une telle blague, du rez-de-chaussée, nous passons au huitième étage, c'était pour moi une blague. Pourtant c'était vrai, car là où je me trouvais à cet instant-ci, c'était enfaite une salle qui précédait, ce que Hogwarts appellerait, la salle commune.

En face de moi, se trouvait une double porte, ancienne, dans un style roman, orné de parurent qui descendaient en pointe jusqu'au milieu du bois, un peu après la poignée en fer. Elles portaient toutes deux, comme le reste des étoffes suspendu au plafond qui en faisait un plafond en tissus, les armoiries de la maison FireWin, un animal ailés entouré de flammes. Derrière moi, se trouvait une simple porte, menant sur un angle de couloir et des escaliers, l'entrée pour les FireWin était une bifurcation dans le couloir menant aux escaliers, comme un creux. Je voyais aussi un mur magique de couleur rouge bleu. Plus tard j'appris que seul ceux de FireWin pouvait voir ce creux dans le mur, puis cette pièce, et le reste du salon et des dortoirs. Nous supposons que c'est le même procéder pour chaque éléments –ce qui pour nous est appelé éléments, est pour Hogwarts appelée maisons- mais que seul la décoration et les couleurs devaient changer.

Ensuite elle leur a parlée des différents professeurs, et de leur catégorie, puis nous avons jugé qu'elle allait trop loin, et avons donc décidé de la stopper et dans son discoure en lui faisant boire une potion de sommeil, dilluer dans un jus de citrouille, seul boisson à portée… Le lendemain au banquet, c'était la même rengaine. Je supposais que Caleigh, Travis, Seth et Calvin, avait eu plus de chance au niveau des questions. Faut dire que Caleigh a le don d'imposer le respect par sa seule présence. Et l'attitude de Travis : je cherche la bagarre… Quoi que, au vue de nos filles de dortoir, je doute sincèrement que cela aurait suffit à les faire taire, _ou à la faire taire_…

Mais revenons au présent. La cloche annonçant le début des cours, me tira de ma rêverie, nous avions maintenant défense contre les forces du mal, avec un représentant du ministère : _Dolores Ombrage_.

* * *

_Y'a toujours un truc qui me fait halluciner: Sur Word ca a l'air plus grand quand même xD_

_Brefouille. Vous voyez, l'intrigue se met en place petit à petit._

_ J'espère que cela vous a plu. Si question: Reviews, j'y répondrais: en Reviews, ou en message privé. Ou les deux. A voir._

_Merci de me lire _


	3. Chapter 3 Ombrage

_Merci pour les Reviews Snapou, et pour ton soutient. =3_

_Je fais de mon mieux pour aérer les paragraphes, tout de même. Mais bon ce n'est pas encore parfait hin._

_Aujourd'hui on en apprendra un peu plus sur la vie de notre OC._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Je dois avouer que les première fois que nous avons foulés le sol de Vengéo, nous nous sommes tous un peu perdus dans ses longs couloirs de marbre et de carrelage blanc, mais à côté d'Hogwarts… Vengéo c'est un labyrinthe pour enfant. A peine avons-nous, Serena et moi-même, posées le pieds sur la première marche, que l'escalier s'est mis à tourner sur lui-même pour nous déposer dans un étage inconnu. Allons bon, nous nous sommes dis qu'il allait nous montrez la voie, brave escalier. Et bien non. Que néni ! Il nous au contraire amené à l'opposé, alors quand j'ai vu Théodore Nott, marcher vers nous en nous regardant bizarrement, _surpris peut être_.. de nous voir dans le couloir opposé à celui que nous aurions du prendre, je l'ai interpellée.

-Théodore ?

-C'est mon nom en effet, ravi que tu t'en souviennes Inserra. Mais chez nous on a l'habitude d'appeler les gens par leur nom de famille, tant qu'on ne les connait pas encore.

-Je dois déjà m'adapter aux couloirs de ce château, sans parler du manque flagrant de lumière, à votre nourriture..., je décidais de m'arreter là, la liste était longue, je pris une inspiration et le regardais dans les yeux. Alors s'il te plait, on va faire une petite entorse concernant les noms, ok ?

Il me sourit d'un sourire mesquin et ajouta :

-Si tu veux, Inserra.

_Mais c'est qu'il se fout de moi le bougre !_ Serena sentie venir la réplique et enchaina avant que je ne lui saute à la gorge pour le décapiter à main nue.

-Tu peux nous dire où se trouve la salle de Défense contre les forces s'il te plait ? -Oui après deux mois on est toujour sincapable de savoir où elle est: Un labyrinthe, et les escaliers n'arrangent rien!-

-Non…. Vous vous perdriez encore. Dit-il d'une voix calme en perdant son sourire.

Je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus, ne pouvant plus vraiment contenir mes envie de meurtre pour ce foutage de gueule, quand il regarda le couloir par lequel nous venions d'arriver, et que ma très chère Serena vint me bloquer le passage de son avant bras.

-Mais vous n'avez qu'a venir avec moi. Je m'y rends aussi.

-Merci, Nott. Finit mon amie en m'empoignant le bras me forçant à les suivre.

-Au pire Seren', on a qu'à sécher et dire qu'on s'est perdues. Après tout je ne vois pas comment un représentant du ministère pourrait nous en apprendre plus qu'à Vengéo. Surtout moi avec la famille que j'ai, et toi avec les cours que nous avons suivi. Sans parler des Douzes.

Je vis Théodore tourner légèrement la tête dans notre direction. _Ah ben c'est qu'il est pas si insensible que ça le fils de Mangemort ! _Je souris à mon tour et les suivis dans les couloirs me laissant traine pour ainsi dire, ce qui me laissant largement le temps de pouvoir admirer les tapisseries des murs et l'ouvrage des ouvriers magique de l'époque. Ca, c'était avant que je ne me mange une porte dans la figure parce que Mr Flitwik avait eu la bonne idée de la laisser ouverte. Je poussais un mini-hurlement, _faut pas alerter le mangemort il se fout déjà bien assez de moi comme ça_... tant dis que Serena cachait ses lèvres derrière sa main. _C'est ça cache toi..._ mes mains à moi étaient posées sur mon nez. Nous continuions de suivre Théodore dans ce dédalle quand on déboucha enfin sur le hall des escaliers. Celui-ci nous fit une légère révérence en nous laissant passer devant, nous laissant le plaisir de monter les premières sur les marches.

-Vas y je t'en prie. Fis-je avec un sourire faux, _on sait jamais avec lui, il pourrait nous dire ca et nous regarder nous perdre_.

Il emit un son, que je vous jure, j'aurais pris pour un rire s'il venait de moi. Je le foudroyais du regard, et il rit de bon coeur, ne se retenant pas.

_Et si je le tuais?_

L'escalier nous emmena vers le quatrième étage, mais une fois arriver au port, Nott, ne bougea pas. Il attendit encore un peu, accouder à la balustrade en pierre blanche, puis l'escalier redémarra et nous emmena au troisième étage. Enfin, il se redressa de la balustrade et marcha vers le couloir, une blonde et une brune à ses trousses -_Serena et moi, CQFD_-. Il tourna, tourna, tourna, et enfin, je vis la tête de Taylor qui parlait avec Caleigh. Celui-ci avait un petit air mécontent quand il m'adressa un regard, et là je sentais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, j'ignorais encore quoi… Mais ça n'allais pas tarder à venir. Je ne pris même pas la peine de remercier le brun qui s'adossa au mur aux coté de Malfoy qui le regardait avidement. Ne trouvant pas cela vraiment nécessaire -après tout il se rendait aussi au cour!- et prit pour ma part, place dan sle petit cerlce qu'avait formés mes amis.

-Bon sang ces Hogwardiens je vous jure, le prochain qui se marre dès que je fais le moindre geste je l'assassine sur place!

A mon grand malheur ce fut Caleigh qui explosa de rire. _Désolé mais je ne suis pas candidate au suicide, le meurtre attendra._

Ombrage ouvrit la porte, et nous ordonna à tous d'entrer, ce que nous fîmes dans un silence qui me laissait perplexe, mise à part McGonnagal, et Rogue, tous les débuts de cours et les rentrée en salle se faisait dans un bazar incroyable. J'allais m'assoir aux cotés de Serena, à la dernière table de la rangée du milieu, quand une main me tira le bras vers la table du fond... de la rangée de droite.

-Viens avec moi faut qu'on parle. M'asséna Caleigh avant même que je n'ai pus souffler quoi que ce soit.

Taylor s'installa donc à ma place d'origine pour éviter que Serena ne soit seule, et aussi parce qu'elles sont bonnes amies… Cal', bien qu'il me broyait déjà le bras, me força à m'assoir, devant moi se trouvait Calvin et Travis. Calvin m'adressa un sourire d'excuse, avant que Caleigh ne commence à parler.

-J'ai envoyé Léhanie te chercher. Tu ne comprends pas le mot _urgent_ ?

-Ben enfaite je suis partie avant même qu'elle ne me dise quoi que ce soit.

Je sentais venir l'engueulade mais tentait tant bien que mal de suivre à la fois Caleigh, et le discourt du prof sur notre arrivée. Ce qui devait donner a peu près ceci dans ma tête:

-C'est fut désastreux que votre école ait été détruite. Heureusement vous pouvez compter sur le ministère de la magie pour vous soutenir je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que…

-Et il ne t'es pas venue à l'idée que c'était important ?

-Honnêtement, non. Répondis-je en regardant la prof.

-Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça.

Piqué au vif, _mais avec Caleigh_, je me fis violence pour ne pas répondre, donc je baissai légèrement la tête. Puis la tournais vers lui, il observait la prof sans vraiment analyser ce qu'elle disait, ses yeux étaient plutôt rivés sur son cou, il eut une grimace de dégout et ouvrit le papier que venait de lui envoyer Travis.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Maintenant ca t'intéresse ? Demanda-t-il en griffonnant une réponse, sans relever les yeux vers moi, il passa le papier devant et planta ses yeux revolver dans les miens. Il y a des loups-garous ici.

-Je te demande pardon ? M'exclamais-je en parlant d'un ton plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Oui miss Inserra… ? Une remarque peut être ?

-Ben enfaite je me demandais si les BUSE étaient de niveau internationale, étant originaire des Etats-Unis et que nous allons y retournez sous peu, _pour certains_, si cela ne nous est d'aucune utilité.. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me présenter à l'examen.

Elle m'adressa son sourire de grenouille avant de se diriger vers notre table. Elle tenait sa baguette de ses deux mains avec dans les yeux un sentiment partagé entre une envie de m'avada kedavriser et celle de m'envoyer des les profondeurs des cachots.

-Miss Inserra, je crois savoir que votre famille connait une popularité certaine dans le monde de la magie, concernant notamment le fait qu'elle extermine depuis des générations, les créature dangereuses qui peuplent nos contrées, je me trompe.

-Oui enfin on…

-Que dirait vos parents si vous ne vous assignez pas à cette tache, mon enfant ?

-Je ne suis pas votre enfant mais je…

-Ils seraient je suppose outré de voir que leur filles adorée ne suis pas les principes de base d'une illustre famille.

Voyant que de toutes manière elle ne m'écouterait pas _et_ qu'elle commençait à partir dans un de ses discourt sur le pourquoi du comment les examens sont d'une importance capitale, et aussi parce qu'elle se dirigeait maintenant vers son bureau, je reportais mon attention sur mon ami qui griffonnait encore une réponse sur un bout de parchemin.

-Bien joué Adré, maintenant elle t'a en grippe.

-Je te remercie Cal', souris-je faussement amusée, maintenant tu veux bien répéter ce que tu m'a dis il y a cinq minutes ?

Il rit faiblement avec ce sourire mesquin et machiavélique en finissant sa phrase, l'envoya sur la table d'en face et continua.

-Je disais que tu pourrais montrer à ce professeur-ci, tes talents de chasseresse en lui rapportant la tête d'un de ces chiens.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il y en a ici… ?

-Parce que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Cette odeur fétide de chien mouillé, de salive et de crasse… Décidément plus le temps passe moins ces animaux se civilisent. Ria-t-il encore. Puis son regard surplomba le mien, je me sentis défaillir quand il se rapprocha de moi, tu commence à t'engourdir Inserra, fais attention, ta famille pourrait ne plus être ravie de t'avoir dans ses rangs.

Il recula sur sa chaise et s'appuya contre le mur de pierres. Ses paroles résonnèrent un moment dans mon esprit, me faisant penser à mon passé, ma vraie famille elle serait fière de ce que je suis devenue. Oui elle serait fière de voir que je tiens dans mes comptes de Gringotts une véritable fortune amassée au fil des ans! Elle serait fière si elle savait que j'avais portée ces sublimes vêtements dignes d'une reine… Mais à quel prix.. Non, il fallait que je m'enlève toutes pensées négatives concernant ma famille d'origine. Je secouais donc la tête d'un geste frénétique. J'avais maintenant une belle famille, les Inserra, connus dans le monde pour être des chasseurs experts en vampire, loup-garou et autres. Toutes ces créatures magiques n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi.J'ai un frère, d'un an mon cadet, une mère absente et un père distant. C'est tout ce que je voulais.

Je sentais que je quittais de plus en plus le cour, m'évadant à mes souvenirs le temps d'un soupir. Cette ancienne vie de servitude, et ces mégères qui me traitaient comme une moins que rien, alors que sans nous, elles n'étaient rien. L'énervement me gagnait quand Harry Potter souligna le fait qu'un mage noir était de retour –encore, et Voldy-. Caleigh perdit son sourire et le regarda intensément, comme s'il buvait ses paroles à ce sujet. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

Ombrage quant à elle, fulminait de colère mais abordait un petit air ravie, comme si elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Résultat, Harry se récolta encore des heures de retenues. Quand apprendra-t-il enfin à se taire pour le bien de sa santé plutôt que pour sa fierté ? Même moi je sais à qui j'ai à faire.

Avec tout ce tintamarre, je n'avais même pas pensé à demander à Caleigh, qui étaient ces bêtes enragées qui se transformaient une fois la nuit tombée, un soir de pleine lune. Mais d'après moi, il n'a pas pu le deviner tout seul, Taylor, notre voyante, a du lui parler d'une de ses visions. Nous nous dirigions maintenant vers notre salle commune. L'heure suivante étant une heure libre, je voulais en profiter pour me reposer un peu. Nous traversions les couloirs, bifurquant à l'angle de certains ou au contraire continuant tout droit. Le portrait apparut, Taylor prononça le mot de passe, et nous passions la porte a pas feutré. J'avais suivi la direction de mon dortoir et m'étais installée sur mon lit. Le bazar auditif qui régnait en bas m'empêchait de dormir. Ce qui est le comble sachant que le silence avait aussi eu le même effet ce matin. Je soupirais donc bruyamment et attrapais le livre de magie élémentaire qui se trouvait sous mon oreiller et m'installais confortablement. Je me récitais en silence les lignes que je lisais.

-Encore à étudier? T'es déjà pas assez douée en défense, en duel et en créatures magiques comme ça? Pour toi les sortilèges ca devrait être une option. Laisse-nous notre chance enfin. Dit Taylor avec un sourire.

Je ne répondis rien et continuais de réciter mes formules a voix basse, je m'arrêtais a l'instant où les Hogwardiennes arrivèrent.

-C'est comment Vengéo? Demanda Greengrass qui s'allongea sur son lit, le ventre sur le matelas les mains sur les joues.

_Et voilà c'est reparti._

Je levais les yeux de mon livre et la regardais. Ses longs cheveux châtains-blond étaient finement attachés en queue de cheval, ses yeux bleuté fixait le lit d'en face où se trouvait Serena. Un grand soulagement me pris quand je pris conscience qu'elle ne me parlait pas à moi. . Je lançais un regard furtif à la pièce. Toutes les Serpentardes avaient les yeux rivés sur la blonde. Je m'arrêtais sur mon amie, haussais les épaules et reprit ma lecture en silence. Vanessa ne loupa pas cette occasion pour l'ouvrir. Elle affichât un grand sourire et dit:

-Vengéo c'est géniale! S'écria-t-elle.

Je laissais éclater ma bulle de chew-gum que j'avais pris quelques instant avant, ouvris grand mes yeux puis reprenais ma lecture en signe d'exaspérement. _On est mal barré_. Dommage qu'il n'existe pas d'appareil à musique qu'on insère directement dans les oreilles, ca m'aurait épargné ce genre de sarcasmes. Au pire… Y'a Vanessa.

-Le soleil, la plage, les beaux mecs, les boites de nuit, et même les cours! On à un cours spécifique pour chaque élément, par exemple, on a un grand lac qui se jette dans la mer sous forme de cascades. C'est vraiment magnifique. Avec une salle entièrement bleuté aux reflets argent. Roh elle est trop belle, mais surtout le grand bassin qu'il y a!

-D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi on t'a pas noyée dedans… Remarquais-je en tournant la page.

-La ferme Inserra.

Je lui répondis par un sourire narquois. Sur ce elle se leva furibonde, m'asséna un regard noir et sortie de la pièce, retour dans la salle de bains.

-N'essaie pas de te noyer sous la douche si l'idée t'en prend, bien qu'elle ne soit pas totalement mauvaise, mais cela ne marchera pas. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs.

On entendit un: BOUM! Dans le mur, suivit d'un nouveau: AIEUH!

J'étouffais un rire. Puis me levait, fit disparaitre mon livre et traversais la pièce pour atteindre la porte, mais la serpentarde était plus que déterminée. Dans l'escalier menant à la salle commune elle nous dit:

-Allez dites-nous, insista-t-elle. C'est où Vengéo?

Je me stoppais net et soupirais, fatigué de devoir fuir. Je me retournais d'un bloc affichant un air montrant clairement que j'en avais marre de devoir répondre à des questions concernant notre école, alors que tout le monde savaient –car au combien répété- que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de dire quoi que ce soit la concernant de près ou de loin. Bien que beaucoup d'entre nous laissait échapper quelques petits indices –ou comme Vanessa on balançait tout carrément..-. Entre autre cela faisait bien plusieurs jours que nous étions ici, plusieurs semaines même, un mois, voir même deux! Et les questions n'en finissaient pas. Au diable les commérages et les retombé, ce soir là je pétais les plombs. Il ne me restait plus qu'a prier Vulcain, pour que ma directrice ne soit pas informée de tout ceci.

-Et a quoi bon? Puisque de toute façon, seuls ceux qui y sont inscrit peuvent la voir. Et tu n'as ni les capacités, ni le niveau, et encore moins le talent pour y entrer.

-Comment ça? Demanda Blaise assis sur un canapé.

La salle entière nous regardait, je me tournais alors vers le jeune homme à la peau noir, soupirant de plus belle. J'étais plus que désespérer à vouloir que tout ceci s'arrête, s'il n'y avait pas la menace des répercutions, je balancerais tout sur le champ, qu'on en soit débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes. En bonne flegmatique que je suis, je continuais lentement ma rotation vers Zabini. Puis l'ayant dans ma ligne de mir, je regardais au ciel et levais les mains en les agitant. _C'est pas évident ce que je viens de dire, t'es dénué de neurone ou tes parents t'ont rien appris à part être con?_

-C'est pourtant simple comme explication. Repris-je exaspérer les mains sur les hanches après les avoir passées sur mes yeux fatigués. Pour le test d'entrée ils t'envoient là où l'école se trouve. Le jour de la rentrée, jusque là tu me suis? –Il Hocha la tête- si tu vois l'école tu y entre et tu es réparti dans l'un des éléments, les maisons pour vous, Ok? –nouveau hochement de tête- et tu poursuis tes neuf années d'études. Si tu ne la vois pas… C'est Game Over, Demi -tour et Try again ailleurs.

Finis-je avec un haussement d'épaule tout aussi flegmatique. Après un petit rire de Serena qui descendait les escaliers je partis avec Caleigh que je voyais se diriger vers la sortie accompagnée des "autres", les Douze –du moins ceux qui étaient répartis à Serpentard- .

-Oui mais c'est où? S'impatienta Daphné

-A la Citée des Anges! Cirais-je depuis le couloir avant que le portrait ne se referme

* * *

_Et voila pour le chapitre trois. J'ai du le rectifier trois fois, bien que je n'en sois toujours pas satisfaite._

_-Et encore pour le chapitre un c'était 7 _" Mes Beta-Readeuse en avaient marre XD-_

_En espèrant que cela vous à plu._

_Merci de me lire _


	4. Chapter 4 Cours de Potion

_Bien le bonsoir!_

_J'ai mis un peu de temps a poster celui-là. Bref, on m'en voudra pas?_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira: ca parle du cour des potions._

_Et je tiens a avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre! Alors on ne coupe pas aux reviews pour celui-ci s'il vous plait, c'ets important pour moi._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Rogue semblait particulièrement colérique aujourd'hui. Il ne cessait de passer derrière les Gryffondor et de leur asséner des répliques cinglantes et cyniques. Les pauvres… Remarque, comme ça nous on a la paix ici.

Je m'explique: D'habitude c'est les Gryffondor, ET les anciens de Vengéo. Notre école a du lui faire un petit quelque chose qui a du lui rester en travers de la gorge pour qu'il nous en veuille autant, sauf que les secrets de Vengéo sont ce qu'ils sont, des secrets. Et avec notre directrice, c'est encore plus dur de savoir ce genre de chose, à savoir: "Qu'avez-vous fait à notre maître des potions pour qu'à chaque cours on ai envie de se suicider à coup d'explosion?". Je ne sais pas vous, mais avec Serena et Taylor on s'est dit que le Mr avait du vouloir entrer à Vengéo, ou être professeur là-bas, et qu'il a tout simplement du se faire recaler –au deux-. On a tenté d'en savoir plus avec les visions de Taylor, mais notre voyante en herbe ne voit rien d'autre que des humiliations publique et pas franchement sympathique quand elle se concentre sur les mots: Rogue, Vengéo. La partie Vengéo quant à elle, reste noire. –Un sort de brouillage?-. Mais pas le temps de penser à autre choses que les potions dans cette salle –sous peine de retenue ou d'humiliation publique..- Aujourd'hui nous travaillions sur le filtre d'assiduité. Un filtre plutôt dur à travailler car si une seule faute est commise c'est la catastrophe assurée niveau dynamisme.

-Miss AllStars… C'est un cours de potion, pas de cuisine. Vous n'en aviez pas à Vengéo?

'

_Je n'ai rien dis… _

Là-dessus tous les élèves la regardèrent avide de savoir comment allait tourner cette situation: Hogwarts pour en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse école, et Vengéo pour voir de quelle manière AllStars allait s'en tirer, ou de quelle manière elle allait se ramasser. Mon sourire devant une Vanessa bredouillante et qui triture ses mains en se mordant la lèvre… Était pour moi le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Je riais doucement, pour ne pas me faire choper tout de même, et me penchais vers Serena pour lui murmurer une petite vanne quand le professeur me remarqua.. Fichtre.

'

-Miss Inserra, apprenez à Miss AllStars à manier les yeux de serpents et les plumes de hiboux voulez-vous?

_Ca c'est moins drôle._

-Quoi, moi? Mais je… Dis-je en pointant mon chaudron avec mes deux index.

-Tout-de-sui-teuh. M'interrompa-t-il en articulant soigneusement avec une voix à faire peur, agrippant la table et se penchant sur moi, je du donc me pencher en arrière pour ne pas avoir un coup de boule.

-Bon bah euh.. D'accord, _fin d'un coté j'ai pas le choix quoi_… Dis-je en agitant les mains en signe de capitulation, quand le chaudron de Vanessa produit un bruit sonore, indiquant qu'il avait exploser..

-MCBIRDS, aidez-la! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Serena qui pouffait de rire. –Ce qui eut pour mérite de la faire taire-.

'

Puis dans une geste très théâtral, il se retourna en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui et alla se poser au fond de la salle.

'

J'entrepris de passer de l'autre coté de la table, et Serena de même, et ainsi aider notre "amie" Vanessa à finir correctement sa potion d'assiduité, quand le professeur de cet art, agita sa baguette, et doucement, fit voler mon chaudron jusqu'à son bureau. Pendant tout son trajet je défigurais mon pauvre récipient en taule qui subissait son premier cours de vol à travers une classe. Il se posa donc dans un bruit sourd sur le bureau en bois, -lui-même posé sur une estrade- du professeur de potions. Avec incompréhension et lenteur, je me tournais sourcil arqué, vers le dit prof de potion qui abordait un sourire sadique.

.

-Devant la classe, faites nous profitez de votre savoir.

_Pas de doute il a une dent contre nous._

-Ah ben euh… Ok. Avait dit Serena alors qu'il avançait vers nous, baguette pointée parée à lancer un sort, l'air menaçant.

.

Nous nous retrouvions donc toutes les trois sur l'estrade, sur laquelle nous sommes arrivées, en courant, disons le tout de même… Devant mon chaudron qui bouillonnait encore gaiement sous un feu propice allumé par le prof. Vanessa, _dénué de cervelle_, jeta un coup d'œil à la potion et s'écria:

'

-Ah bah ca va t'a presque fini!

'

_Espèce de troll affamée!_

Et nous regardions le chaudron se vider, suite à un sort de "récurvit" lancé par notre supérieur adoré. Ma meilleure amie et moi, restions encore quelques secondes a regarder mon chaudron, impeccable, qui brillait de mille feux tellement il était propre. En cinq années de scolarité, jamais ce chaudron n'avait autant brillé que maintenant, sauf à l'achat peut-être… Nous lancions donc un regard des plus meurtriers à la blonde en face de nous. Puis en soupirant, je me remis au travail. Mais cette fois avec une classe toute entière comme spectatrice.

'

-Je déteste quand tout le monde me fixe. Maugréais-je en agitant trois fois la fiole de sang de babouin.

-Mais t'inquiète, eux aussi ils planchent sur cette potion regarde… Pas! Finit-elle devant quinze paires d'yeux fixé sur nous et le moindre de nos gestes.

La moindre gaffe nous vaudrait la une dans la première page du journal du collège –mais y'en a un, mais connaissant deux trois élèves de Vengéo je ne doute pas qu'il y en aura un- puis elle reprit en coupant une branche de bout de sureau en quatre. Rogue a du leur demandé d'observer.

_Non tu crois?_

_'  
_

Je pris les morceaux de branche qu'elle me tendit et les posais délicatement à la surface de l'eau. La voix de Rogue retentit à nouveau.

'

-Pas vous, Inserra, McBirds. Vous deux vous assister AllStars!

'

_Finalement il ne nous déteste pas tant que ça._

Nous reculions donc d'un pas en la regardant pâlir. Quel doux spectacle vraiment… J'en poussais un soupire de bonheur. Je la vis prendre les racines de rameau et les jeter dans le chaudron, baisser le feu, pour finalement l'augmenter, touiller et remuer, regarder, relire encore et encore. Le mieux restait tout de même la graine de pucerin, qui s'en va dans tous les sens quand on l'approche trop vite. Je ne pus me retenir de rire quand la graine lui sauta dans le nez. Serena quant à elle se retenait à l'étagère en pierre, pliée en deux sous l'effet du rire. Elle peinait à respirer, ce que je comprends fortement. Et nous n'étions apparemment pas les seuls, la classe entière semblait se retenir de rire. Mais surtout les élève de Vengéo, trop heureux de voir Allstars se ramasser en public. _Même Caleigh abordait un petit sourire amusé_. Rogue semblai aussi prendre plaisir à voir une élève de la Californie galérer en potion. Serena, une fois le fou rire passé, se décida enfin à l'aider et s'élança vers elle avec un couvercle alors que des flammes s'élevaient de plusieurs centimètres du chaudron. Puis soudain, le professeur McGonnagal ouvrit la porte, lentement, et appela le maitre des potions. Il se dirigea vers elle alors que de mon coté, intrigué, je regardais la scène avec attention. Mes deux professeurs –que j'adore et qui me le rendent bien…- chuchotaient à voix basse en lançant de fréquents coups d'œil entre Caleigh, Travis, Serena et moi. Aucun d'entre eux, qui regardait aussi cette merveilleuse discutions entre prof, n'arrivaient à saisir le moindre de leurs mots, un sort de brouillage -encore-? Quoi qu'il en soit, ne pouvant entendre leur conversation je reportais mon regard sur la blonde quand la porte se ferma lourdement.

'

-Inserra? Cria le maitre des potions.

-Oui? Sursautais-je.

-Je dois partir! Me lança-t-il. _HinHin.. Et alors?_

-Et c'est mon problème parce que… demandais-je en faisant un moulin avec mes mains.

-Vous… Vous occuperez de la classe. Dit il de sa voix lente et sinueuse.

-Moi?

-Oui vous.

-Ah ben euh… D'accord? Fin d'un coté j'ai pas le choix non plus…

-Bien, je vous laisse la classe, dit-il de sa voix lente.

-Vous inquiéter pas, on gère!

'

**BAM!**

Je me retournais et aperçut Serena par terre, Vanessa avec les cheveux dressé sur la tête, et le visage noir. Je sentais que je venais subitement de perdre ma crédibilité.

-DARKWOOD! Surveillez la classe. Dit Rogue en passant la porte qui se referma lourdement.

'

Caleigh DarkWood… Il eu un "tch" d'amusement à mon égard avec un sourire cynique a vous faire froid dans le dos avant que je ne me retourne, furieuse.

-Bon AllStars tu fous quoi? On est en Potion pas en cuisine bouges toi!

-Roh ca va arrête de faire ta chef tu veux, le prof est parti alors arrête de me casser la tête, ok?

-Et toi au vu de ta gueule tu ferais mieux de pas la ramener. Assénais-je avec un sourire.

-Dis toi que c'est mieux que celle que tu porte tous les jours. Répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

'

_Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mais elle ne paie rien pour attendre!_

Elle se retourna vers les ingrédients, prit la poudre de fée, saisit le couvercle du chaudron et le souleva, je m'apprêtais à l'arrêter quand elle jeta la poudre dans le chaudron. Il y eu une nouvelle explosion puis une fumée noire qui se dispersa aussitôt.

Serena et moi restions estomaqués devant autant de… De.. Conneries? Bon sang tout le monde sait que c'est de la poudre de lutin, pas de fée! Je me retournais, plaquant ma main sur mes yeux, signe d'exaspération. Hogwarts et Vengéo, n'avait eux aussi, jamais vu un tel désastre humain –ce qui est pour dire de sa bêtise actuelle- bien que ces derniers soient pourtant habitué a voir une Vanessa se ramasser en public, que je sois là ou non. La tête de la blonde dépassait toutes les espérances, cheveux crépus, maquillage disparut, tache noir, les élèves présents eurent un mouvement de recul en poussant un: HAN! 

_Si seulement mes yeux pouvaient prendre des photos..._

_'  
_

-Fait attention c'est la poudre de lutin, pas de fée, mais.. Trop tard.

-C'est bizarre tu ressemble à… à .. Hésita Serena

-A rien. Concluais-je finalement, me calmant aussi, en posant mon poing sur la table la plus proche, puis je l'achevais avec: Enfaite ca te change pas trop de d'habitude.

'

Alors que la classe explosait de rire, Rogue ouvrit la porte à la volée. _Si le maitre des potions m'avait à la bonne, ce ne doit plus être le cas quand on voit l'état de son bureau_. Il regarda les lieux avec un mélange d'effroi et de stupeur, alors que je changeais lentement et discrètement d'allée –sait-on jamais…- en admirant mes ongles vernis noir. Je sentais son regard plus que noir se posé sur moi…

'

-Que s'est-il passé ici? Demanda-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

-Une bagatelle. Répondis-je en fixant mes ongles.

'

_Tiens je m'en suis cassé un.._

Puis un hurlement strident vint –encore- me contredire. Le visage de Vanessa AllStars semblait prit.. D'ondulation? Ses traits se déformaient, ils se liquéfiaient, puis apparut une tête sans cheveux, avec des boutons de couleurs bleu.. Rogue se précipita vers elle, il demanda a un préfet, soit Pansy, de l'accompagner a l'infirmerie. Pansy prit soin de ne pas la toucher et de ne pas l'approcher a moins de deux mètres cinquante. Puis d'un pas rageur il se dirigea sur moi. 

_Mon père qui est au cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié…_

_'  
_

-Vous n'auriez pas pus lui dire que le contact de cette poudre avec cette partie de la potion, aurait provoquée une explosion et un désastre capillaire, sans parler des boutons?

-Mais je l'ai fait! Me justifiais-je d'une voix innocente.

-AVANT que ca n'explose!

-Ah non, ca aurait été moins drôle.

* * *

Et voila la fin du quatrième chapitre. Excusez, c'très léger en description, mais bon. Je me rattraperais après.

-j'ai du mettre des point et des apostrophes pour que la mise en page soit plus aérer _-

Vos avis?

S'il vous plait, c'est très important pour moi.

Le chapitre Cinq n'est pas écrit, on coupe a partir de maintenant la règle de: Un chapitre par jour. Navrée XD

Merci de me lire.


	5. Chapter 5 Un nouveau Mage

Bonjour bonjour. J'ai pris énormément de retard, et ce chapitre est court, je m'en excuse. Je postais juste pour vous dire que j'ai fait de cette fanfiction un forum RPG.

Pour les intéresser, l'adresse se trouve en bas de la page \o/

Le forum est en commencement hin XD.

* * *

Ce chapitre parleras de la relation Adré/Cal', et de notre nouveau mage Noir.

Have Fun!

* * *

-La situation aux Etats-Unis est devenue catastrophique. Dit Travis en repliant le journal de New York.

.

La salle commune était vide, hormis nous, les rare douze qui avons été envoyé à Serpentard et quelques autres élèves de Vengéo, tout le reste profitait du soleil et du lac. Où était en cours. Nous devions avoir cour de magie noire, avec le professeur Skyes Nox, mais celle-ci avait, je cite: La flemme de nous faire cours tant que la salle ne serait pas opérationnel. En gros il doit y avoir un minimum de confort pour que celle-ci veuille faire cours.

Caleigh était avachis sur un canapé, à regarder le feu rougeoyer et danser dans la cheminée. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, guettant un mouvement de sa part quand à l'annonce de cette nouvelle de notre pays natal. Mais j'avais oublié que Cal' ne réagissait pas pour ce genre de chose, autrement que par un sourire.. Là, il demeurât neutre.

.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Serena anxieuse.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Soufflât-il.

-Mais… Il ne va pas venir .. Ici… N'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle apeurée prise de tremblement.

.

Seul un silence lui répondit. Elle se tourna vers moi, espérant avoir plus de chance pour une réponse plus précise, mais je restais tout aussi interdite et lui tournis le dos en rangeant le grimoire sur les sorts de magie noire –que le professeur Skyes Nox nous a donné d'étudier- dans mon sac posé sur le canapé au coté de Travis. Celui-ci le prit et le feuilleta en ne manquant pas de lire mes annotations. –mauvais élève- Je n'avais nullement envie de m'étaler sur le sujet, comme elle je voulais a tout prix éviter de me retrouver en face de Drake Shadows.. Être le plus loin possible de lui. C'était censé nous éviter les ennuis. Censé. Le reste de la bande présente dans la salle commune des serpents ne disait mot. Faut dire que la plupart d'entre eux, n'avaient pas leur mots à dire là-dessus.

.

-Il vous a demandé d'inspecter l'école. C'est ça? Soupira-t-elle.

-Serena. Le mieux est que tu ne pose aucune question sur Drake. Répliqua Caleigh d'un ton tranchant, attrapant le journal pour le lire à son tour.

.

Drake Shadows est un mage noir qui sévit aux Etats-Unis. Pour vous dire: il n'a rien à envier à Lord Voldemort. , et il est la principale raison de pourquoi nous sommes là. C'est lui qui a détruit Vengéo. Nous avons eu le plaisir de le voir plusieurs fois. Du moins ceux qui sont à son service, ceux qui ont choisis de le rejoindre et de le suivre dans sa quête insensé pour le pouvoir. Pour nous les Douze, nombreux sont ceux qui ont choisis cette option. Option de facilité, il est préférable de se ranger du coté du Diable et de la Mort, que de s'opposer à eux. Et d'autres pour des raisons plus personnelles. Serena par exemple, a choisie de se battre, et de ne rien laisser aux forces des ténèbres. De même pour le reste de sa famille, et d'autres encore que l'on ne compte plus. Travis reste Travis, donc neutre. Caleigh, évidement que oui, Vanessa, il ne me semble pas, Taylor m'a suivie, et moi j'ai suivie Caleigh… Drake est jeune, il doit avoir 25ans à tout casser. On peut donc en déduire qu'il contrôle l'avenir de ce pays: la Jeunesse, nous. Sans oublier les adultes qu'il mène par le bout du nez avec la peur. Il est intelligent, puissant et franchement canon. Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois sans sa cape à capuche –et pleins de fois avec- mais il ne m'est jamais sortie de la tête. Ses cheveux sont courts, d'un châtain assez clair. Une mâchoire carrée aux traits fins et une barbe naissante sur les traits du visage, suivant les contours de son menton. Ce puissant mage noir à su mettre à ses pieds les ¾ du continent Américains.

Serena prit d'un geste vif son manteau rouge posé sur le canapé, au dessus de mon sac, Travis lui attrapa le bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

.

-Où tu vas?

- Lâche-moi Travis.

-Où tu vas? Répétât-il avec insistance.

-Travis lâche là. Intervins-je avec un regard noir. Maintenant!

.

Il regarda alors Caleigh qui ne détourna pas les yeux de son journal, acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ce qui fit qu'il la lâcha. La belle blonde se dirigea furieusement vers moi, qui reculais d'un pas en voyant ses sourcils froncés, -c'est qu'elle fait peur tout de même- elle me saisit l'avant bras et m'emmena avec force vers l'extérieur.

* * *

-Non mais Adré, y'a un épisode que t'as loupé ou tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte. Ici… Là-bas… Vous êtes toujours à son service.

.

_J'ai envie de te dire que je suis actrice de ces épisodes mais vu ton état actuel, je vais me retenir. _

Je me tenais appuyé contre la rambarde en pierre de la tour d'astronomie. Effeuillant lentement une fleure ramassé dans le parc, je lui jetais de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil.

.

-Adré tu m'écoutes?

-Non.

Elle me fusilla du regard. Je soupirais en penchant la tête, et déviais le mien.

.

-Tu crois vraiment que Caleigh te protégeras? Qu'il veillera sur toi et seras là pour toi dés qu'il t'arrivera un pépin? Réveilles toi Adré! Caleigh ne pense qu'a lui et.

-J'ai cru entendre mon nom. Des réclamations peut-être? Fit Cal' appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il regarda la blonde et avec un sourire espiègle il fit un mouvement du menton: Serena?

Elle dévisagea un instant et m'asséna un:" On en reparlera plus tard". Avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers.

.

Caleigh portait son uniforme de Dragon Rider, et dans cette tenue, il était plutôt intimidant bien que diaboliquement beau. Je reculais quand il avança, ce qui n'atténua pas son sourire qui devint se remplit d'arrogance et d'amusement. Il aimait avoir le contrôle, et sur moi encore plus. Or si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est grâce à lui. Il y a bien des années de cela, je serais morte si Cal' n'aurait pas été près de moi. Il avança encore alors que je reculais a chacun de ses pas. Enfin il s'arrêta à la table du prof, et explosa d'un rire malveillant, penchant la tête en arrière. J'haussais un sourcil, un tel rire venant de lui, n'était jamais bon signe, il était peut-être mon amant et mon sauveur, mais il restait le type le plus machiavélique que cette école accueillait.

-Je te fais peur?

-Te dire non serait une perte de temps?

.

Pour toute réponse il m'adressa un sourire tendre, chose que je voyais rarement, même dans nos moments intimes.

-Approche. Fit-il avec signe de la main en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

.

Je m'exécutais lentement, la pièce ronde offrait un vue magnifique sur l'ensemble du parc et de la voute stellaire. Le soleil brillait encore au loin, mais on sentait venir la fin de journée en cette saison hivernale. Le froid mordant me saisissait de toutes parts et le vent n'arrangeait rien. Or cette salle était ouverte pour mieux admirer les étoiles. Il était encore une fois, un peu avachis sur le velours rouge, me tendant la main droite, signe qu'il fallait que je m'approche au plus près. Cependant, une petite voix intérieur me disait, m'ordonnait en criant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais la tête ne répondait pas à ces appels au secours. J'avançais prudemment, accélérant ma marche petit à petit, avant de mettre ma main dans la sienne, le regard dans le sien, il posa son autre main sur le bas de mon dos, avant de me faire tomber sur lui.

Comme d'habitude, il ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder et de passer ses doigts sur les traits de mon visage. Avec son autres main, qu'il glissa sous ma chemise, il parcourut ma collone du bout des doigts, me faisant frémir de plaisir et de peur à la fois. Puis lentement il vint poser ses lèvres sur la base poitrine, remonta sur mon cou, et m'embrassa délicatement. Il défit les premiers boutons de mon chemisiers, laissant entre voir mon nombrils alors que mes mains, passées derrière son cou, caressaient ses cheveux et que mon accélération s'accelerait de plus en plus.

.

-Adré! Ton dragon à un problème! Hurlait Unity depuis le hall de la tour d'astronomie. Pour ne pas dire le rez de chaussé.

-ASH'! Hurlais-je à mon tour en descendant les escaliers 4 à 4.

* * *

Chapitre très court hin?

Mais je l'ai poster en quatrième vitesse et je l'ai écrit avec encore plus de rapidité qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Finit" xD

Le prochain chapitre risque d'être aussi assez decevant, mon inspiration commence a se faire rare mes amis =/

Merci de me lire -malgré la baisse de régime-

encore désolé.

PS: le nom du dragon d'Adrénalia est: Ashenray x3

* * *

Adresse du Forum -attention au spoiler- [enlever les espaces]

vengeo . forumactif . net


	6. Chapter 6 Qui Ose?

_*arrive, honteuse*_

_Bouh?_

_Je suis cruellement désolé. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment!_

_Pardon, pardon à mes suiveuses/eurs et à ceux qui attendaient une suite. Je suis vraiment honteuse. _

_J'ai eu quelques soucis personnels, quelques désagréments, une baisse de motivation et plusieurs autres choses. Je suis actuellement en étude d'art, donc les chapitre ne suivront pas autant qu'avant. Mais moins qu'entre le chapitre précédents et celui-ci._

_J'ai relu cette fic, et il j'ai décidé de réecrire les premiers chapitre. Le plus gros reste là je vous rassure. Je voudrais juste corriger des fautes, enlever des tournures de phrases qui sonnent un peu trop vampire à mon gout. Maintenant que j'ai du recule sur tout ça je me dis qu'il y a vraiment des choses à changer XD_

_Sur ce, encore pardon, et _

_Enjoy ~ _

* * *

Je courais à en perdre haleine, utilisant même un sort d'air pour accélérer la cadence de mes pas. Je n'avais jamais cherché d'où venait cette constante irritabilité. Je n'avais jamais pensé que cela pouvait venir de mon dragon. Je ne pris pas la peine de traverser le château, j'ouvris un portail d'ombre, l'envoyais se coller sur le mur en face de moi et fonçais dedans en accélérant de plus belle, il s'ouvrit dans le hall en face d'élèves de Poudlard, la fille en face poussa un cri alors que je l'évitais avec une rotation sur la droite, pas le temps de s'excuser si Unity prenait la peine de me prévenir c'est que le problème dépassait l'entendement. Alors que je sortais du hall j'entendais une élève de Vengéo dire :

-Pas de quoi s'enflammer ils font ca tout le temps.

J'entrepris de passer sur les toits de la cour pour gagner du temps, a cette heure ci le ponte reliant Poudlard au parc devait être bondé d'élèves, et passer mon temps à râler n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Pas le choix… Je me mis donc en course vers l'un des abri et sautais sur le toit de celui-ci en effectuant un saut périlleux parfait, je regrettais presque que le Coach ne soit pas là pour voir mes exploits… Je me remis à courir, mais sur les toits cette fois-ci, j'entendais les élèves en dessous se demander ce qui se passait, pourquoi il y avait autant de bruit. Il faut dire que de la taule ce n'était pas vraiment discret. Mais je n'arrêtais pas ma course pour autant. Jamais je n'avais fait de si grandes enjambées mais mon Dragon avait besoin de moi et je me devais d'être là pour lui. Je me souvenais avec peine à quel point il s'était senti mal quand nous étions arrivés ici alors que j'effectuais un nouveau saut pour me diriger vers le parc. Il avait envoyé valser deux dragons riders à travers l'enclos alors que ceux-ci, Thomas et Kriss, faisaient partis des plus fort d'entre nous. Il m'avait fallu rester là deux jours et deux nuits, sans manger ni boire pour qu'il se calme enfin. Le Coach m'avait excusé auprès de nos profs, eux ils avaient compris… Mais les profs de Poudlard étaient moins compréhensifs sur le fait de louper des cours pour un dragon. On n'a décidément pas les mêmes valeurs… J'arrivais à la moitié du chemin. Mais pas heureuse pour autant. Même si j'arrivais là-bas, j'étais sur que je ne le serais pas. Le spectacle que j'allais voir me faisais peur. Je passais devant Théodore qui était accompagné d'une Serdaigle rouge comme un Stradignouf en colère, quand une ombre gigantesque s'arrêta au dessus de moi. Le vent se fit beaucoup plus fort et la chaleur diminua de moitié. Je levais les yeux, le visage caché derrière mes avant bras. Kärneren. Le Dragon de glace. Le visage de Serena ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. J'ai toujours trouvé que ces deux là allaient bien ensemble, la race de ce dragon était les Suédois à museau court. Et deviner la nationalité de Serena…

-Monte. Dit-elle en atterrissant à distance respectable.

Je ne me fis pas prier et pris place derrière elle. La Dragonne s'envola dans les airs avec grâce puis survola le parc avant d'atterrir devant l'enclos. Je sautais sur le sol et entrais en trombe. Mon dragon noir envoyait des flammes dans le ciel en secouant la tête, il se tenait sur ses pattes arrière et tout les Dragons Rider, sauf Unity et Caleigh qui étaient derrières, était présent pour le tenir. Ou du moins essayer. Je me mis à courir une dernière fois vers son box et m'approchais doucement une fois rendue à bonne distance de lui.

-Ashenray. Regarde-moi, Ash' ! Ordonnais-je avec inquiétude, en vain.

-Les Pansedefer sont vraiment caractériel… Dit Thomas.

Puis d'un coup, l'énorme silhouette mythique tomba sur le sol. Je m'élançais vers ma créature. Un rapide coup d'œil m'indiquait qu'il avait épuisé ses réserves d'énergie.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Demandais-je furieuse en donnant un coup d'œil à chacun de mes coéquipier, sourcil froncés.

-On en sait rien figure toi. Lança Thomas sur les nerfs. Ca fait une heure qu'il nous balance du feu. Nos Dragons ont failli réagir. Y'aurait eu bain de sang.

-Il a raison Adré. Même si Ash est ton dragon, les nôtres ont le devoir de nous protéger. Tenta Serena de sa voix apaisante.

Je ne répondis pas et reposais mes iris grisés sur la tête d'Ashenray.

-Et il s'est mit à cracher du feu comme ça ? Sur un coup de tête ?

-Ouaip. Répondit Kriss en s'adossant à la poutre du box.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Et merde le Coach. Fit Sixtine en se retournant, bien vite imité par le reste.

Serena fut la seule à s'approcher et à s'agenouiller. Elle était l'une des rare de l'école à manipuler les plantes et la médecine magique. Elle examina le dragon allongé sur le sol, sa respiration lente et régulière et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Il n'a rien de grave, mais y'a un truc de pas normal.

-Serena, Adrénalia ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il à Ashenray ?

-Coach, Ash n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Risqua Unity en arrivant suivi de Caleigh.

-J'avais deviné oui ! Caleigh, appel le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

-Lequel ?

-….. Les deux !

-Serena, le bilan ?

-Ca vient du niveau digestif, on lui a donné un poison, ou une potion. Quelque chose qu'on a mélangé à sa nourriture. Ca l'a rendu malade. Irriter d'abord, puis totalement énervé, et voila…

-Tu veux dire qu'on s'en est pris au Dragon d'Adrénalia personnellement ? Demanda le Coach.

-Pas forcément. Dis-je enfin. Ca aurait pu être le mien comme l'un des leur étant donner que c'est la même nourriture pour tous les dragons et que les box ne sont pas encore définis.

-Tu veux dire que… Commença Thomas.

-On s'en est pris aux Dragons Riders. Termina Vrinn.

* * *

-Qui serait assez fou pour s'en prendre à Ash' ?

-Qui serait assez fou pour s'en prendre à nous ?! Rugit Thomas en arpentant la salle de la Dragonnerie de long en large. Et en plus il a fallut que ca tombe sur toi.

Les regards allaient de moi à Caleigh qui s'était résolu à rester devant la fenêtre en admirant le paysage. Depuis qu'on avait remarqué que Ash' était malade au point d'appeler un vétérinaire spécialiser et le maitre des potions des deux écoles, il n'avait rien dit. Il réfléchissait. A quoi ? Nul ne peut savoir, ce type étant un vrai mystère. Néanmoins, je devinais qu'il tentait de savoir qui avait fait ça et pourquoi, mais surtout, ce que ca allait engendrer pour l'avenir de Vengéo, et de Drake Shadows…

-Thomas calme toi, on pourrait mal interpréter tes paroles …

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quitte à attaquer un Dragon Rider, on ne prend pas le dragon le plus intenable. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas pris celui de Unity !

-Hey ! Cria celle-ci outrée. Pas de ma faute si Kardener est calme. Bougonna-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Il a raison, intervint Seth. Et puis c'était un peu idiot de leur part de faire ça. Empoisonner un dragon.. Le pire c'est que maintenant les deux écoles sont en proie au doute. Si c'est Poudlard qui a fait ça, on file droit à la guerre. Autant dire que les esprits s'échauffent et que dans les couloirs tout le monde y va de sa réplique… Si c'était le but c'est réussi.

-Hm.. Le fait est que c'est Ashenray qui a été touché. Et si je mets la main sur celui qui a fait ça, il n'aura même plus de doigts à se mordre !

-Adré… Je comprends que cela te mette en colère mais essaie de te calmer. On va trouver une solution ne t'en fais pas. Tenta Serena.

-Ca n'empêche pas que je vais lui faire passer l'envie de s'approcher de nous et de nos créatures à l'avenir ! Je le vois je le démembre ! Criais-je hors de moi.

Caleigh se mit à rire, puis se retourna vers nous et s'installa dans son fauteuil habituel. Il disait mot, mais avait ce sourire sur les lèvres. Le fait que je parle ouvertement de sadisme et de sang le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. C'était en quelque sorte une preuve qu'il déteignait sur moi. Une chose qu'il n'hésitait à me faire remarquer à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

-Ce que vous oubliez surtout c'est que si on s'en prend à nous, quelque soit l'école ou la personne, c'est déjà se mettre à dos un certain mage et une majorité de l'école de Vengéo dans tous les cas. Alors qu'ils aient fait ça pour s'attirer la gloire ou les mérites, peut importe, quand on les retrouvera ils seront comme morts.

-C'est vrai… Fit Sixtine. La majorité des gens voient en nous des sortes de héros, s'opposer à nous ce n'est pas vraiment se mettre en avant. C'est même le contraire. Regarder l'autre pimbêche à bouclettes. Vanessa. Elle nous a tous contre elle. Ca ne lui a pas réussis.

-En effet… Fit Serena, mais il n'empêche que pour l'instant ceci doit rester secret.

-Caleigh, t'en pense quoi ? Demanda Jim.

Les regards se rivèrent sur le jeune homme qui nous regardait d'un œil avisé, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Je suis d'accord avec Serena. On fait profil bas sur cette histoire et on agit comme d'habitude. Si notre adversaire se doute de quelque chose il prendra la fuite. La stratège t'en dis quoi ?

-Ca me va, du moment que je peux le réduire en cendres.

* * *

-Adré tu vas bien ? Me demanda Serena inquiète.

Je venais à peine de placer ma main sur mon front et fermer les yeux, que je sentis la paume de sa main se poser sur mon épaule. Son inquiétude envers moi était toujours démesurée, mais là, je me sentais vraiment mal. Et apparemment cela devait se voir extérieurement car j'entendis Cal' m'appeler avec la même inquiétude dans la voix.

-Adrénalia ?

-C'est ma tête qui tourne ou c'est la salle ? Demandais-je d'une voix sourde.

-T'es sur que ca va ? Fit Travis.

Voila que j'avais attiré l'attention de tous les alentours de la table. Le paysage tournait de plus en vite, je sentais le sang me monter au cerveau, une douleur fulgurante m'assénât le crâne. Si je ne hurlais pas, c'était parce qu'une autre douleur m'emplissait la gorge. Caleigh avait enjambé la table pour se poser à côté de moi. La potion qu'il avait concocté et que j'avais bu des centaines d'années auparavant nous empêchait d'être malade, on était immunisé contre n'importe quel virus, car la potion en question renforçait au maximum nos défenses immunitaires pour nous assurer une vie longue. Je tentais de m'agripper à lui, mais ma main glissa alors que je murmurais :

-Je vais m'éva..

_Nouir_. Je tombais en arrière alors qu'il me rattrapa avant que ma tête ne heurte le mur derrière moi. Ensuite ce fut le noir complet. Un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

_Ce chapitre a été écrit il y a longtemps. Si vous remarquez un changement entre le suivant que j'écrirais et celui-là, c'est normal._

_Je tiens tout de même à remercier Sephora4, kristaniella et Skouare Enix. Sans vos reviews ce chapitre n'aurait jamais été posté =)_


	7. Chapter 7 Rêves ou autre vie

Palomp. Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre.

Je suis désolé mes cours m'ont prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Et ca ne va pas s'améliorer l'an prochain... Haha..

Donc voici la suite de ma fic, avec un peu plus d'intrigue pour faire tenir en haleine -ou abandonner complétement-.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a pas de vampire. Il faut d'ailleurs que je réécrive mes premiers chapitres parce qu'il y a des allusions bizarres qui font penser aux vampires... Non il s'agit d'autre chose. Mais vous en saurez plus, plus tard.

J'espère en tout cas que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir été si longue et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Have a nice day~

* * *

_On dit, qu'il y a toujours une justice quelque part, mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait aucune justice dans sa vie. Il y a des gens, qui naissent dans une bonne famille, riche, aisé, ou royal, mais dans tous les cas, aucune ne manque de rien. Et d'autre, qui ont moins de chance, et qui deviennent les servants des premiers. La jeune fille que voilà frôlant les vingt-deux ans, était de cette catégorie-là. Elle n'avait pas eu de chance, et devait servir une famille, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle préparait des petits gâteaux, apportait le thé devant les yeux ravi des invités pour cette petite fille trop mignonne. Elle devait aussi faire du jardinage et s'occuper des chevaux en leur donnant à manger, ce n'est que quand elle se prit un coup de sabot qu'on lui en interdit l'accès. Sa sœur pourtant, adorait cette vie, elle disait qu'elles avaient un toit, à manger, et parfois les jumelles leur donnaient leurs anciennes robes, celles qui étaient trop usées, trop moches, ou trop courtes. Bref ce qui n'allaient plus. Du recyclage en somme. Oui la sœur d'Adrénalia était aux anges, mais la châtain… Non. Pas du tout. _

_Pour tout dire Adrénalia en venait même à se haïr d'être venue au monde. Pourquoi avoir choisie cette famille alors qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien être riche et adulée, aimée, populaire. Oui elle avait des rêves de grandeur et refusait de passer sa vie ici, ici-même au beau milieu de la poussière, à réajuster une belle robe pour une autre au lieu de la porter pour elle, avant qu'elle ne soit passé de mode. Elle aussi voulait porter des chapeaux sertis de pierres et de fleurs séchées. Tout cela l'irritait horriblement. Elle était frustrée, tout cela parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu de chance, tout cela parce que ses parents n'avaient pas fait fortune. Son père était gardien d'écurie, sa mère était servante. Même pas chef des servantes, non, servante, tout court. Alors Adrénalia et sa sœur devaient suivre à la lettre tous les ordres qu'on leur donnaient : fais-ci fais-ça, va là-bas, revien ici, va chercher ça, ramène ça ici, dépêche-toi. Gnagnagna. Autant vous dire que les envies de meurtres se peignaient souvent sur son visage de poupée sali par la poussière. _

_Certes, même si elle devait la jouer fine devant les invités et tous les autres, il n'empêchait qu'elle se demandait souvent s'il n'existait pas une sorcière capable de concocter un philtre suffisamment puissant pour les tuer tous. La sorcellerie est pourtant bannie de nos bouches, la chasse aux sorcières est révolue, mais ici à Manhattan … Il s'agit d'un sujet tabou. _

_Elle jeta le chiffon d'un air impatient, posa la main sur le comptoir et admira son travail. La cuisine en marbre et bois lustré brillait comme un sous neuf. Satisfaite de son œuvre, elle monta les marches pour accéder à sa chambre, la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur : Anémie. L'escalier était étroit et avait un plafond très bas. Sa taille mince et son mètre soixante-quinze, lui permettait de passer sans trop de problèmes, à condition qu'elle se baisse. Elle déboucha sur une trappe qui menait dans la chambre. C'était une petite pièce qui ne pouvait contenir que trois matelas, dont un lit double, une commode vieille de plusieurs années et un miroir cassé. L'un des matelas se trouvait par terre, l'autre se trouvait sur un lit au barreaux rouillés. Elle trouva là sa sœur qui se tournait dans tous les sens devant le miroir au cadre doré. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel devant ce spectacle._

_-Tu devrais demander au jumelles de t'apprendre à danser.  
-Roh, cela suffit Adrénalia. Ne fais donc pas ta rabat-joie, et regarde plutôt. Rouspéta Anémie en faisant une vrille.  
-Oui tu ne sais pas danser, et ?_

_Sa sœur prit une mine bougonne et posa ses mains sur sa taille de guêpe… Elle portait une nouvelle robe de couleur bleu nuit, des volants sur les emmanchures et la coupe à la taille. Des perles étaient réparties sur toute la surface du bustier. Son estomac était si serré qu'elle se demandait si sa sœur aîné arrivait à respirer. Son ventre était si creux, qu'elle en avait mal aux yeux. En sommes , elle était tout à fait horrible… La robe._

_-C'est miss Imana qui me l'a offerte. Elle ne l'aimait pas.  
-Bizarrement… Soufflât-elle avec ironie._

_L'aîné tira la langue alors que la chef des servante hurla depuis le couloir du deuxième étage :_

_-ADRENELIA ! Va ouvrir !  
-C'est AdrénAlia, pauvre femme rabougris. Soupira la jeune fille à sa supérieur. Bon je reviens. Dit-elle a=à sa sœur qui continuait de tourner encore et encore._

_Adrénalia descendit les marches sur deux étages et arriva dans la cuisine qu'elle traversa, elle parcourut le corridor et arriva dans l'entrée. Elle se réajusta devant le miroir, car une famille comme les Gemell ne pouvaient se permettre d'avoir l'air négligée, les servantes aussi. Son uniforme noir au tablier blanc fut enfin lisse quand elle se posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte._

_-Bonjour Messieurs, que désirez-vous ?  
-Bonjour mademoiselle. Nous voudrions voir les sœur Gemell. Sont-elles présentes ?  
-Oui monsieur. Entrez je vous prie. _

_Elle se décala d'un pas et s'inclina, de sorte à les laisser entrer tout en leur donnant la politesse, et se positionna à l'entrée du grand salon, lui-même donnant sur le petit salon qui donnait sur la terrasse du jardin, là où les sœurs Gemell prenaient le thé. Il s'agissait de deux hommes, un grand, avec des cheveux blonds foncés légèrement ébouriffés, et un autre, moyen, une ou deux tête de plus qu'elle, portant un chapeau haut de forme. Le blond observait son reflet dans le miroir, l'autre aux cheveux bruns coiffé avec raffinement, la fixait d'un œil … Énigmatique ? On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à savoir qui elle était rien qu'en la regardant. Elle se sentie rougir quand elle prononça la phrase habituel :_

_-Qui dois-je annoncer ?  
-Jack et Caleigh SentmoorWoords. Pour les Jumelles Gemell.  
-Bien messieurs, veuillez attendre ici la réponses de mes maitresses, je vous prie. Récitât-elle en s'inclinant à nouveau._

_Elle recula de trois pas dans la même position, à reculons, se redressa et se hâta vers le jardin. Les jumelles riaient aux éclats et ne s'interrompirent pas quand la jeune fille de vingt-deux ans arriva._

_-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs Jack et Caleigh SentmoorWoords viennent de déposer leur cartes.  
-Hm ? Ah très bien, répondit l'ainé avec un air las. Fais les entrer.  
-Bien Miss Imana._

_Elle retourna dans le hall après s'être une nouvelle fois incliné, et dit :_

_-Si vous voulez bien me suivre._

_Les SentmoorWoords passèrent devant elle, Jack n'eut aucun regard pour elle, hormis un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, il chantonnait une petite chanson. Cependant, avec Caleigh, ce fut clairement différent, elle se sentit s'embraser en même temps que des frissons glacé lui parcourait l'échine quand il passa devant elle, elle avait senti le long de son bras, une fine caresse, aussi légère qu'une plume, aussi douce que de la soie. Et un souffle passer sur son cou comme une brise d'été. Elle releva la tête surprise, et le vit la regarder aussi intensément qu'a son arrivé, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il continua à avancer et entra dans le petit salon. Personne depuis sa naissance ne l'avait regarder de cette manière. Elle, une pauvre servante. De manière aussi … Subtilement que lui. Il appuya prestement sur son chapeau, le baissant sur ses yeux il lui lança un nouveau sourire énigmatique et plaça un doigt sur sa bouche pour ordonner le silence, un fin sourire sur les lèvres._

* * *

Je me réveillais avec l'esprit embrumé. Une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine et un mal de tête abominable. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais c'était d'avoir vu le match de Quidditch.

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressais sur mon lit, vu l'endroit je devais me trouver à l'infirmerie. Problème : Comment ca se fait que c'est MOI qui me retrouve à l'infirmerie si je ne joues pas au Quidditch... ? Il était cependant impossible de demander ça à qui que ce soit, vu qu'il faisait nuit. Je me rendormie finalement avec un peu de difficulté. Essayant de ne pas repenser à ses souvenirs du passé qui venaient me hanter une fois que je fermais les yeux.

Ce furent finalement les éternelles disputent entre Serena et Caleigh qui me réveillèrent dans les alentours de midi. Je m'assis péniblement sur le lit, et les regardais se quereller. A mon sujet, pour changer. Attendant patiemment de voir quand ils allaient se rendre compte que je m'étais réveiller... A cause d'eux

* * *

_Et en plus le chapitre est plus court que je ne le croyais. Milles pardon._

_Je répète qu'il n'y a pas de vampire dans cette histoire._


End file.
